This Means WAR
by ChaosGarden
Summary: DISCONTINUED Basically Ichigo and Toshiro instigate a lovers battle by pissing one another off. Let's see how far they'll go with the pranks. Who do you think will win? No real plot, just craziness -laughs-
1. Chapter 1

**This Means WAR!**

**There will be OOC-ness in here, just warning you all now hahaha Let's see how it goes!**

**So this fic is basically a little lovers battle between Ichigo and Toshiro. The chapters are going to be short, fun (hopefully haha) and odd LOL. A whole bunch of crazy ideas and pranks these two will go through. Who will win?  
**

**Ch 1**

**Item placement**

* * *

Last night was quite interesting indeed. Ichigo and Toshiro just so happened have gotten into a little quarrel over something absolutely ridiculous: fighting over the TV remote. Toshiro won by telling Ichigo that if he didn't give up the black object, the orange haired shinigami would have to go without sex for an entire month. It only went downhill from there.

And now, here we are the morning after...

Toshiro woke up from a deep sleep and sat up in the bed, noticed that his orange haired lover wasn't present, and padded down towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. It was Saturday morning so why wasn't Ichigo still in bed sleeping?

Scratching his head, the white haired captain entered the kitchen and came to an abrupt halt.

All across the counter tops were cups, plates and bowls… it seemed as if everything in the upper cabinets were removed from their respectful places. The poor white haired captain was besides himself with confusion.

"What… the hell?" Toshiro, now fully awake, cautiously made his way further into the kitchen to where a small folded white piece of paper lay on the table.

He opened the folded paper and read it:

_Hey Toshiro!_

_I took the liberty of you having trouble reaching the items in the upper cabinets and placed them all on the counter for easy access!_

_Don't need you hurting yourself trying to reach them._

_Love you,_

_Ichigo_

A small vein popped as Toshiro crumbled the white note. Oh so that's how it was gonna be huh? Well two can play at this game.

This. Meant. WAR!

"KUROSAKI!"

**

* * *

Thanks for reading!**

**Hope ya liked it hahaha**

**Till the next one!**

**Review?  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 2**

**Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews! Glad ya'll are enjoying it ~_^**

* * *

"Hey, so what's up with you and Ichigo, Toshiro?" Rangiku said as she and her white haired captain walked down the isles in the grocery store.

"You remember what he did to me the other day right?" Glancing up at the shelf, Toshiro reached for the small boxed item he came for.

The busty woman let out a round of laughter, earning a quick glare from her shorter companion. "Oh how could I forget? That was too funny."

"Hn. It took me forever to put everything back!" Putting the item in his green shopping basket, Toshiro turned to head towards the cashier with still snickering Rangiku in tow.

"So what do you plan on doing with that Toshiro?" Leaning against the counter, she quirked her head to the side as the other paid for the goods.

"A small bit of retaliation Rangiku. Payback's a bitch…"

-------

The annoying ping of the alarm clock jolted Ichigo out of his deep slumber. Quickly groping for the alarm on his nightstand, Ichigo turned it off and glanced at the clock, noting that it was 8:00am, and slowly made his way out of the warm bed. It was a Monday morning and seriously... who liked to get up early on a Monday? He had an hour and a half to get from his house down into the city to the hospital where he worked. Groaning and racing a hand through his hair, the elder male padded across the wooden floor towards the bathroom.

Toshiro's teal eyes cracked open just as his partner turned his back towards the bed.

Entering the confined space of tile and porcelain, the orange haired boy turned on the shower and then rid himself of his sleeping wear before stepping into the warm spray.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Ichigo squirted a nice helping of it right onto the palm of his hand before scrubbing it thoroughly through his hair, allowing the suds to slip off his fingers and race down the sides of his face due to the water. Rinsing off the shampoo, he then reached for the conditioner bottle and followed the same suit. Sighing as he slid his fingers through his hair, Ichigo let the conditioner sit a bit, allowing his hair to maintain a silky shine when he dried off. With the conditioner still in his hair, Ichigo popped open the body wash and scrubbed himself down then finally removed the conditioner from his hair.

When he finished in the shower and dried himself off with his white towel, Ichigo went back into the bedroom and put on his slate gray suit and black shoes before kissing the still sleeping Toshiro on the forehead. "See you later Shiro."

When the front door to the house shut, Toshiro let a small smirk morph across his face. This was going to be an interesting day...

Finally pulling into the multi-leveled parking garage for the hospital, Ichigo grabbed his items out of the back seat and got out of the car, shutting the silver Honda Civic door and locking it with his key. Walking towards the elevator and pressing the up button, Ichigo was soon greeted by one of his fellow co-workers.

A shorter brunette appeared beside him in a pencil black skirt and white blouse top carrying her overcoat under her arm with her briefcase."Morning Dr. Kurosaki, how was tr-" Her sentence abruptly stopped when she gazed up at Ichigo's face.

"Dr. Flori, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a doctor yet." Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Now what was it that you were saying?"

"Oh... It's nothing dear." The older woman smiled sweetly and entered the opening elevator doors. "I just can never seem to keep up with you youngsters and your trends."

Before Ichigo could further the statement, another doctor instigated a conversation with Rosa Flori.

The day droned on and around three, Ichigo wanted to seriously knock someones head against the damn wall. He kept receiving these stares from all his damn patients! The first thing they would do when he walked into the room was stare at his face. And would they say _why_? Ch, NO. Pushing open the bathroom door, Ichigo walked over towards the white porcelain sink and placed his hands on either side of it, staring into the mirror. And that was when everything came to an abrupt halt.

Streaked through his hair in odd lines was platinum blonde streaks. It seemed as if Ichigo went to a terrible hair dying session... he looked like a fucking clown! The stripes weren't even even! Who the hell di-

...

Ichigo grit out, "TOSHIRO," before hastily exiting the bathroom. That little runt was going to get what's coming to him! Ichigo hadn't expected Toshiro to do anything but now... oh ho ho now it was _on_! How dare Toshiro mess with his shampoo and conditioner bottles?!

Toshiro thought that he won huh? That this was going to be the end of their little game? Not by a long shot! This little battle was just the beginning.

-------

Sitting at the coffee house with Rangiku, Toshiro flipped open his cell phone when it buzzed, signifying a text.

It was from Momo.

_Little Shiro just what did you do to Ichigo's hair? My friend who works there sent me an image of him!_

The busty orange haired woman laughed loudly, attracting the eyes of other customers, when she saw the satisfied smirk on the younger's face.

**

* * *

**

TBC

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 3**

**So many reviews *wipes tears away* Thank you all so much!**

* * *

"He's going to murder you in your sleep Ichigo."

"Rukia if I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Now hand me the screw driver."

Reaching into the tool box, the black haired woman handed the man under the kitchen sink his desired item. "This is _really _gonna piss him off you know. You know how much he hates it when he can't figure something out."

"You see this?" Popping his head out from underneath the kitchen sink, Ichigo pointed to his still blonde colored hair and Rukia nodded, laughing. "That's all the more reason why this has to be done."

"Just get it dyed back to your normal color." Rukia shook her head and sighed. Practically everyone knew of this little feud going on in the Kurosaki household; hey it was kinda hard _not _to notice something was up when you took a look at Ichigo's new… hair style.

"It happened two days ago. If I dye it again I'll be like Ikkaku!" Ichigo cried out from his place in the cabinets. That was one thing he never wanted to happen to him… going bald… Ichigo shuddered at the thought of having no hair.

Fiddling some more underneath the sink, Ichigo pulled himself out from the confined area and sat up. "Oh yeah… this is so going to piss him off."

"You're going to be in so much trouble Ichigo."

-------

No matter how many times he saw Ichigo, Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the others' hair. It was way too funny… Mean? Nah. The guy was asking for it. Ichigo always did take too much pride in keeping his hair nice. Yumichika must be rubbing off on him.

Toshiro snickered again as he watched the elder male enter the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Hey Shiro, what do you want for dinner?" Ichigo stood gazing into the almost empty refrigerator.

Pursing his lips, the younger of the pair contemplated the question. "Hm… let's just do some quick stir-fry?"

"Sure." Grabbing a few items for the meal, Ichigo shut the fridge and began making dinner while Toshiro set the table.

Washing the broccoli head in the sink, Ichigo smirked when his plan was set in motion. Poor think-to-much Toshiro…

Later on that night, when they finally turned in for much needed sleep, Toshiro's teal eyes glared heatedly at the ceiling. There was this small… dripping noise that had been irking him for the past hour. He had gotten up and cranked the faucet off but… nothing. Toshiro decidedly turned back to go to bed to try and block out the noise to no avail.

It was fucking four in the morning and he wanted to have a peaceful sleep dammit! Turning over towards his snoring partner, the white haired boy shook Ichigo's arm. "Ichigo…"

No response.

"Ichigo…"

Still nothing.

Damn Ichigo's ability to sleep through anything. It was up to him to fix it! This matter would not simply be neglected. Slipping out of bed and padding down the hall towards the dreaded dripping faucet, Toshiro glared at it (as if that was going to make it stop).

How does one fix this anyways? Household maintenance was in Ichigo's line of work, not his. Flipping the knob to turn the water on, Toshiro waited a few seconds for the water to flow then turned it off, hoping that it might have worked.

_Drip._

Toshiro growled, turned the knob again and then turned it off. He waited for a hopeful five seconds before the grating noise was heard yet again.

_Drip_.

"One more time…" Toshiro whispered before doing the same thing again. This was the only thing he could think of. Maybe he wasn't turning the faucet off all the way? A little tighter next time...

In the bedroom, Ichigo grabbed his pillow and smashed it against his face, trying to hide his silent laughter that wanted to erupt. For the past hour all he heard was the sound of Toshiro's cursing and the water turning on and off.

He knew Toshiro wouldn't be able to just leave it till morning.

Back in the kitchen with a mighty angry Toshiro, it finally dawned on him that Ichigo probably did something to it. Heck they were in this battle so he wouldn't put it past the elder to try something like this.

Fine… Ichigo thought he won this round but… kneeling down and opening the sink cabinet in the kitchen, Toshiro gazed around the piping and knobs. He would live up to his name as the child prodigy god dammit! There was nothing he couldn't figure out!

When the sound of Toshiro's cursing and water running stopped, Ichigo thought that the boy had finally given up… but when he didn't return to bed, the bi hair colored male began to wonder…

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 4**

**Thank you all so so SO much for the reviews! Keep em coming ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo rolled over in bed, groping for the warm body that was supposed to be there. When his wandering hand didn't locate Toshiro's form, honey brown eyes peeked open.

Where was Toshir- Oh yeah… Ichigo rolled his eyes, remembering what his white haired companion was doing that night and chuckled quietly to himself. Ichigo wondered if Toshiro did manage to fix the drip or if the smaller boy finally gave up.

But if he gave up, where was the tenth division captain now?

Rolling out of bed, Ichigo left the bedroom and padded down the hallway towards the kitchen and sure enough, the dripping had stopped. _So I guess Toshiro fixed it_, Ichigo thought to himself. He should've known that the white haired boy wouldn't have given up till he figured out how to fix something.

Still… where the hell was he now?

Making his way over to the family room, the bi-hair colored shinigami grinned when he came across a snoozing Toshiro on the couch, wrapped up in the throw over. The poor guy must have been up all night, trying to fix the faucet.

Wait a second… If memory served him right, Ichigo remembered the water drip stopping, a couple of more clanks and bangs… Turning a shifty gaze towards the kitchen, Ichigo pondered what might have happened after he fell asleep. What did Toshiro do?

He had to be careful.

There was no telling what the younger boy rigged up.

Turning around and retracing his steps back into the kitchen, Ichigo decided to see if the faucet was indeed safe to use. Exercising extreme caution, the orange haired male was about to turn the knob when his stomach let out a loud grumble, making its hunger apparent.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo retracted his hand from the knob and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll feed ya." Shoving things around, Ichigo found the eggs, grabbing two of them. Pipes later, food now.

While his head was buried deep within the fridge, the sound of pipes groaning had the orange and blonde haired male hit his head on the inner top of the refrigerator. Shit so Toshiro did do something!

Releasing the eggs and slamming the refrigerator door shut, Ichigo whipped around and faced the menacing kitchen sink. The pipes groaned again.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Ichigo wondered just what Toshiro did.

Maybe he didn't do anything… The pipes themselves could just be making a wired noise. They were probably protesting the abuse they were receiving in the short time expanse. After all, Ichigo _did _tinker with them yesterday and Toshiro _did _try to fix them… which he did. He did right?

Shit what if Toshiro fixed them wrong and now the water was being held up somewhere? Ichigo raced both hands through his orange and blonde tresses. Alright, to make sure nothing was wrong, he needed to undo Toshiro's work and re-do it himself. Yeah. Yeah that's what he needed to do. Toshiro didn't know what the hell he was doing. Heck the guy didn't _do _this kind of maintenance in general.

His stomach let out another loud grumbling protest. It. Wanted. Food. Okay he would eat _then _figure out what the hell was up with the damn pipes.

Mmm maybe some nice green tea too… Grabbing the teapot, Ichigo held the item underneath the faucet head and turned on the knob. Turning the handle all the way, the pipes let out a loud groan before water gushed upwards from the hole it was to drain from. Ichigo could only let out a quick gasp as the water shot upwards, colliding with the elder males' face, sending the teapot flying through the air and falling to the ground with a loud clang.

Quickly turning off the faucet, Ichigo simply stared straight ahead, going over what just happened, trying to make sense of it.

Toshiro _had _done something. Dropping down onto the ground and whipping open the doors underneath the sink, Ichigo looked towards the pipes and simmered at what he saw. The damn brat changed them! The water pipe that was supposed to be connected to the faucet head section was shifted to the drainage part. What a hell of a fantastic morning this was turning out to be.

Sending a heated glare towards the back of the couch where Toshiro was still sleeping, Ichigo grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped off his face that dripped with water.

His stomach let out another grumble.

* * *

**TBC**

**LOL Ichigo needs to stop thinking bout his stomach xD**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys ^^**

**Please leave a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 5**

**Thanks oodles for the great reviews you guys ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro walked into the small restaurant, Tachibana, on their way back from the movies. The two had met up with Ikkaku and Yumichika earlier on around two in the afternoon to go see the new movie Alice in Wonderland. Toshiro was skeptical at first about seeing it- said it looked childish and irrational- but quite ironically, he was the one who was most absorbed by the twisting worlds and crazy characters.

He remembered Toshiro grabbing the bag of popcorn and adamantly munching on the popped buttery kernels, eyes lit up in excitement whilst watching the movie with the others. It made Ichigo chuckle quietly, standing next to his boyfriend who was so interested in what was happening. Sometimes Ichigo forgot that Toshiro was quite a few years younger than he was…

They stood in line for a couple minutes, waiting for their chance to be seated. Toshiro turned to Ichigo and pulled on his sleeve. "Ichigo I'm going to the bathroom; don't wait for me if you get a chance to get a seat."

Nodding in consent, Ichigo watched his small white haired lover push through the throng of people clustered around one of the To Go counters towards the back of the restaurant. Not even a minute later, Ichigo was taken to a small booth on the middle right side of the dining area. Sliding into his cushioned seating, Ichigo turned towards the girl who brought him there when she asked, "How many here Sir?"

-------

Toshiro had waited patiently in the seemingly endless bathroom line… why was there so many people having to use the damn bathroom when he had to?!

Finally getting through and finishing, Toshiro washed his hands before pushing the door open with his elbow and groaned when he saw the bustling people he had to push through again to get back to the front. His once patience was now quickly thinning with each and every shove towards the entrance. "Dammit it to hell."

Not seeing Ichigo standing at the front, Toshiro squeezed his way through people towards the eating area and spotted a familiar tuft of orange hair. Well at least now it wasn't the fun combination of blonde and orange; Ichigo had gotten fed up with the constant stares and odd looks at the hospital and finally went to get his hair fixed.

Toshiro slid into his side of the booth. "So what are we going to get Ichigo?" Looking down at his menu, the white haired captain's eyes narrowed, noticing the crayons and amusing, childish pictures to color. "Ichigo… what the hell is this?"

Before said male could reply, the waitress came bustling over, carrying a large square-ish object. "Here you go Sir! I knew we had a child's booster seat somewhere in the back!"

Ichigo dared not look back towards his lover, knowing fully well that the other was positively infuriated when the woman tried ushering him out of his seat to put the booster seat down. "Aww aren't you a cute little kid!"

Still glancing down at his own-adult- menu, Ichigo said, "So Toshiro… what do you want to eat?"

"Bite me."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 6**

**You all are wonderful for the great reviews ^_^ I'm totally gonna start listing you great people; thank you to: Memory, Alex san 12012, Azul the Noah of Knowledge, Cat Streaked By Rain, AvariceOfTheTulips, Sever My Sweet Tooth, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, FullmetalKeyblade-13, babygaaralover, JacinthX and Mariliisa. **

**Ya'll freaking rock my blue and white striped socks! LOL**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Toshiro sat lazily on their couch idly flipping through the television channels. Seriously why was it that nothing good was ever on a Sunday afternoon? Sighing, Toshiro turned his head upwards towards the fan that whirled around hanging down from their ceiling. Summer… the dreaded heat and constant sun made the ice captain's body yearn for the coolness of winter.

His stomach let out a grumble, notifying him that he wanted food. It wasn't time to eat dinner but Ichigo would be getting in late anyways. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were all over at Orihime's, helping paint the walls in her house.

Speaking of which, Toshiro's left eye twitched remembering why it was that he wasn't over there helping as well. That damn Ichigo made fun of his shortness _again_. Toshiro needed to get Ichigo back for the time at the café as well as earlier today.

Yanking open the cupboard that held snacks, Toshiro glanced around and his teal eyes landed upon a newly opened package of Oreos. They were an American good that Ichigo had a huge fondness for. Toshiro never saw why it was that the creamy filling surrounded by chocolate was so good. He'd much rather eat a bowl of cold ice-cream.

Wait a second… the Oreo cookies had white filling… just like…

Eyes ablaze with mischief, Toshiro grabbed the box and pulled it from its place on the shelf. Setting down the food on the counter, the white haired captain began his revenge.

-------

It was around three in the afternoon when Ichigo finally returned and had a painted up Renji in tow. "I swear, the next time I see the color pink will be too soon. I can't believe she wanted to paint her _entire _kitchen that color. And look at me! It got everywhere!"

Taking off his shoes at the front before making his way further into the dwelling, Ichigo snickered at his best friend's pink splattered shirt and arm. "Hey it compliments your hair."

"Oh shut up Ichigo." Renji kicked off his own shoes and followed his friend towards the kitchen, saying hi to Toshiro sitting on the couch who gave a mere back handed waver. Renji turned towards Ichigo and said, "Hey do you still have those cookies?"

Pausing near the fridge, Ichigo turned around, glancing at the red head quizzically. "What cookies?"

Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down in it, Renji pointed towards the cupboard where he knew the snacks were in. "The ones that have the black cookie surrounding and the white filling."

"What?"

"He means the Oreo cookies you idiot."

Renji turned his head towards the couch and saw a tuft of white hair poking up from the back cushions. "Yeah those ones! The ones that Toshiro said. Do ya have those?"

"I do but none are for you." Ichigo grabbed the blue box and pulled out an already opened package.

"Man Ichigo no need ta be so stingy…" Renji rolled his eyes; he knew that Ichigo was really fond of the tasty treat but offering _one _cookie really wasn't _that _bad… "Toshiro how t'hell to ya put up with this?"

"Hn." Toshiro shrugged and resumed watching TV.

Turning back around, the tattooed male nodded towards the tenth division captain and spoke towards Ichigo. "I think he's still mad."

Rolling his eyes and joining his friend at the table, Ichigo grabbed at one of the cookies and shoved it into his mouth. As soon as he bit down, Renji watched the others' face scrunch into itself before Ichigo's eyes widened and grabbed his mouth. Racing towards the sink, Ichigo spit the partially eaten cookie into the metal basin and gagged.

Renji couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. The look on Ichigo's face was _priceless_! "Ichigo! Oh gods that was so funny! Your face! The look on your face!" Again the red head was rearing back in his chair as laughter fits racked his body.

Turning on the tap, Ichigo rinsed his mouth out with the water, trying to get rid of the disgusting combination of toothpaste and chocolate.

"Kinda glad ya didn't share." Renji snickered at Ichigo's heated glare. Damn, Toshiro got him good. "Paint: couple thousand yen. Cookies: bout seven hundred yen. Seeing Ichigo's face like this: priceless."

**

* * *

TBC**

**This chapter is seriously like an Uh-oh Oreo –laughs-**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys!**

**Review for a regular Oreo?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 7**

**Holy cheese nips thanks a ton you guys for the awesome reviews! A huge thanks for: ****Alex san 12012****, ****KuroEqualsBitch****, ****babygaaralover****, ****AnimeFanx3****, ****Fancy Kagome86****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****JacinthX****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, SO FUNNY!, ****maxride4life****, ****Burning-x-Innocence****, ****MeykoLove****, ****Cat Streaked By Rain****, Golden Finch, ****FullmetalKeyblade-13****, and ****69EmoGaaraFan69****.**

* * *

Mornings… Toshiro really disliked waking up in the morning… Well, at least now he did. Back in Soul Society, there were so many obligations he had to do he could rarely afford to just sleep in. Yet ever since coming to the human world, Toshiro had become quite spoiled.

Opening his bleary teal eyes and glaring at the beeping alarm clock that read 9:45am, Toshiro groaned, hit the snooze button and rolled back over in his bed, snuggling up closer towards the warmer body inhabiting the left side. Out of reflex, Ichigo subconsciously wrapped his arms around Toshiro.

Glancing upwards, Toshiro rolled his eyes at Ichigo's sleeping face. The guy seriously could sleep through anything. He snickered to himself quietly, noticing a few strands of blonde hair poking out from its surrounding orange. Whoever re-dyed Ichigo's hair missed a few but they weren't that noticeable if you weren't up-close and personal.

Toshiro closed his eyes once more, trying to go back to the realm of sleep, but not thirty seconds later, that damn alarm pierced the silent room. Controlling his temper so he didn't reach out and chuck the black box against the wall, Toshiro wriggled out of Ichigo's embrace and turned off the alarm.

Guess it was time to get up and make some coffee. Oh yes, that was one good thing that came out of waking up. Earlier when Ichigo introduced him to coffee, Toshiro swore that he would never gain a liking for that strong black liquid. Later on, the more he drank it when Ichigo offered, the more he began to like it.

Making his way down the narrow hallway towards the kitchen, Toshiro entered and made a beeline right towards the coffee maker. Grabbing the coffee package and pouring some into the machine, Toshiro then added the water and turned the coffee maker on.

Leaning up against the counter, Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest and simply waited for his morning brew to finish.

It didn't take that long for the drink to be made and soon, Toshiro was fishing for a mug that he could pour the hot coffee into. Bypassing the glass cups, the white haired boy grabbed his mug dubbed 'coffee mug'- literally.

The first time Toshiro had made his own coffee-thinking that he could do it with no problems because it looked so simple to make- not only did he mess up the taste but he poured it into a regular glass cup and it literally exploded. That was a terrible mess to clean up and Ichigo wasn't a single help. The elder male had run into the kitchen when he heard Toshiro's cry out and glass shatter. Seeing what happened, the orange haired boy could only laugh loudly.

Shaking his head at the memory, Toshiro poured the steaming liquid into the mug, sighing as his keen senses picked up the delicious aroma. He then opened the drawer where the silverware was and picked out a spoon before reaching for the sugar container on the counter next to the coffee pot.

One scoop, two scoops… three scoops… He liked sweet things ok? Stirring the disintegrating white grains in his coffee, Toshiro let the still steaming drink cool for a little.

Ah, this was going to be a good day, Toshiro thought to himself as he stared outside and the brightening sky. Maybe he and Ichigo would go out later on into the city or on a drive?

Grabbing his mug, Toshiro placed it against his lips and too a large gulp. As soon as the coffee passed his lips and touched his taste buds, Toshiro's eyes bugged, he raced over to the sink and spit it all back out.

Salt… he put _salt _into his morning coffee?! No he would _never _make such a mistake! How could he…

Toshiro raised his head and glared menacingly at the room where Ichigo was still asleep.

Screw the day being nice and hanging out with Ichigo, Toshiro was going to _kill _him!

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it haha**

**Review??**

**~ChaosGarden**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 8**

**A huge thanks to: ****Alex san 12012****, Kurai, ****KuroEqualsBitch****, ****69EmoGaaraFan69****, ****maxride4life****, ****FullmetalKeyblade-13****, Aria6, ****babygaaralover****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****Cat Streaked By Rain****, ****MeykoLove****, and ****AnimeFanx3****!**

**You guys rock!!**

* * *

"Hey, Kurosaki, nice car," a fellow doctor said to Ichigo as he passed by him in the hospital luncheon wing.

"Thanks…" Ichigo replied. That was the fifth person to come up to him in the past hour to tell him about his 'nice car'. How odd. No one ever did that before. And heck, his car wasn't _that _impressive. Sure he took very good care of it- kept the engine up to par, changed the oil frequently, kept air in the tires and polished the paint after he washed it- but wasn't that what most other people did too?

Sitting down at lunch with a shy nurse he befriended, Ichigo sighed, "Do you know have anything to say to me too Sakura?"

Shoving her black glasses closer to her face so they wouldn't fall off her nose, the woman shook her head. "No…"

"It's just that, everyone I know, or who knows what car I drive, is coming up to me and saying how nice it looks… I honestly don't know what the hell is going on… It's just my car!" Ichigo bit into his deli sandwich.

"Maybe you should… ask them what they mean?" She tilted her head to the side, allowing her short black hair to tumble towards the right.

"Ch, like they-" then it hit him. "Sakura I'll be right back!"

Flying down the hallway Ichigo repeatidly pressed the elevator button, hoping that it would come faster. "Come on come on come on!"

When the metal doors finally opened, Ichigo flung himself into the confined area and pressed the third garage level button.

"In a rush somewhere Mr. Kurosaki?"

Turning around, the orange haired doctor gulped audibly as he saw the Dean of Medicine sharing the elevator with him. Oh… _Fuck_. "N-no sir, I just need to check on something."

"Ah." The elder man nodded before smiling slightly. "It wouldn't have to do with anything about your vehicle would it?"

"My what?"

"Your car, Mr. Kurosaki." Smiling now, the Dean said, "I must say, it has given the bland garage a little more… color."

"What?" Ichigo honestly didn't know what the hell to say. He didn't want to sound like a complete idiot in front of his head boss!

The elevator doors dinged at the lobby, and Dr. Takashi exited with a wave. "Enjoy your afternoon, _strawberry_."

Ichigo felt his face flush when the older doctor called that out. Fuck only Toshiro would- _Toshiro! _

Finally getting to his car, Ichigo felt his face heat up yet again before the embarrassment was replaced with annoyance.

He was going to _murder _someone… someone in particular with white hair and teal… Ichigo's left eye twitched as he stared out at his car in the hospital parking lot: all over the black –once black- Honda Civic, were strawberry shaped post-it notes. Even the damn wheels got attacked!

Groaining, Ichigo dropped his shoulders defeated while the other patrons in the garage giggled and laughed at him. Toshiro… he knew his young lover was up to no good when he had said 'Goodbye Ichigo, have a nice day' this morning.

And what was worse, was that all on the _inside _of his car were those damnably annoying packing peanuts! The very ones that clung to you like barnacles! Holy hell were those going to be annoying to clean out…

No wonder the Dean of Medicine was acting like that! Knowing Toshiro, he probably called Dr. Takashi about this thing so that the head doctor wouldn't fire Ichigo. At least he took Ichigo's job into account…

Rubbing his hand over his face, Ichigo sighed and started peeling off the strawberry post-it notes. He was _never _going to buy those damn sticky notes _ever _again!

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 9**

**Oh how I love you all for your wonderful reviews! A shout out to these lovely people: ****Cat Streaked By Rain****, ****maxride4life****, ****babygaaralover****, ****Heartlessful****, ****greenpanic6****, Kurai, ****Alex san 12012****, ****KuroEqualsBitch****, ****FullmetalKeyblade-13****, ****69EmoGaaraFan69****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, Aria6, ****AvariceOfTheTulips**** and Neko-Usagi-Sama.**

* * *

This was going to be epic. He had it all planned out perfectly and Toshiro was going to get it. That office prank never was forgotten; for the next week Ichigo had been called Strawberry by his co-workers! How embarrassing...

His idea had simply popped into his brain out of nowhere whilst cleaning out the storage room closet. It was so _simple_. But how was Ichigo going to get his young partner to fall for it? That was the real trick to this whole plan.

Toshiro would be coming home any minute now from the grocery store and Ichigo would-

"Ichigo?"

Speak of the devil. Turning around from his position standing near the counter, Ichigo turned around to face the shorter male carrying two armfuls of groceries. "Hey Shiro, need any help?"

Frowning, Toshiro lugged the two bags towards the kitchen table and set them on top of it. "If I needed help, I would've asked for you to accompany me to the store." Turning around, he crossed his arms over his chest, frown further furrowing. "What the hell is all this?"

Grinning, Ichigo motioned towards the orange plastic bowl filled with water. "Ok, I've finally figured out how to do this magic trick!"

Boy did he sound childish or what?

Rolling his eyes at the others' stupidity, Toshiro sighed. "What the hell are you talking about Ichigo. There is no such th-"

Clapping his hands over Toshiro's mouth, Ichigo shushed him. "No no no! You can't say anything like that otherwise it won't work. It's totally legit, I swear!"

Pulling the elder's hands off of his mouth, Toshiro inquired, "Then why the hell haven't you done it yet? Why are you waiting for me?"

"Because it requires something special that only you can do."

"Me?" This peaqued Toshiro's interests. He knew he was deemed the child prodigy in the eyes of others so it came as to no surprise to him why he'd be needed. Haughty? No, just… curious.

Grinning, Ichigo pulled Toshiro towards the center of the kitchen, ordering him to stand there while he set everything up for the trick. He knew Toshiro's curiosity for the unknown got the better of him sometimes and this was one of those times.

Nabbing a kitchen chair, Ichigo grabbed it and set it next to Toshiro who looked at him with great interest. The orange haired male then grabbed the broom handle and handed it to Toshiro. "Here, hold onto this. I'll tell you what to do with it when I'm ready ok?"

Nodding fervently, Toshiro felt excitement welling up inside him. Ok so he had some childlike tendencies? So what!

With great caution and care, Ichigo, holding the orange water filled bowl, stepped onto the kitchen chair and raised said bowl to the ceiling. "Alright, you ready Shiro?"

Gripping the brown broom handle, Toshiro nodded, allowing Ichigo to continue with the magic show. "Ok, take the broom handle and place it underneath the bowl to hold it up against the ceiling. When you have a good grip, tell me so I can get down alright?"

A few seconds later and Toshiro gave Ichigo the ok the to move. Taking his hands off of the bowl, Ichigo stepped down and placed the chair back near the table and admired his handiwork.

Standing in the center of their kitchen was Toshiro holding up a bowl of water against the ceiling with a broom stick. Ichigo patted himself on the back for this.

"Ichigo now what?" Teal eyes swiveled towards the other standing in the room quizzically. When he saw Ichigo's chuckling self and smiling eyes, he knew, he _knew _he fell for a prank. "Kurosaki!"

Grabbing a dishtowel, Ichigo prowled towards his prey. Glaring daggers at the nearing male, Toshiro growled out in warning. "I swear if you do what I think you're going to do you'll regr-"

The poor boy didn't get to finish his sentence for Ichigo smacked him on the ass with a towel, making Toshiro loose his positioning with the broom stick, thus allowing the bowl to fall over and completely drench him and the floor with water.

Running out of the room, Ichigo barked with laughter as he heard Toshiro cry out in frustration. "KUROSAKI!"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	10. Chapter 10

**This Means WAR**

**Ch 10**

**Man, whoever is hear in the eastern part of the US, are ya'll as sick of rain as much as me? It's cold... it's rainy... it's not summer T^T But anyways, a huge chocolate chip cookie for the following awesome people!: ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****maxride4life****, ****deccanniez hexarhyne****, ****69EmoGaaraFan69****, ****AkiraNagashima****, ****babygaaralover****, ****FullmetalKeyblade-13****, ~Maya-Chan~, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, Aria6, ****JacinthX****, ****Alex san 12012****, and ****Cat Streaked By Rain****.**

**Ya'll rock!**

* * *

Ichigo was on edge; thoroughly checking everything he touched, surveying each corner he came across and most importantly, making sure Toshiro was always in his line of vision. The younger out of the pair was still simmering at the prank Ichigo pulled on him yesterday, but hey! It was so damn funny!

Just the priceless look on Toshiro's face was enough to make Ichigo laugh for the rest of his life. His little lover had it coming to him.

But now… now the tables have turned.

Ichigo had fallen asleep watching TV and woke up when he dreamed about himself falling. Jolting upwards, realizing that he had fallen asleep, Ichigo scanned the area searching for Toshiro or anything else that seemed out of the ordinary.

He was expecting whipped cream or shaving cream in his palms and swathed across his face but there was nothing… Toshiro hadn't taken advantage of Ichigo's slumber. Odd.

The younger was just standing by the refrigerator with a pad of paper and pen in hand, scribbling down something. When he saw the orange head of hair moving around from his peripheral vision, Toshiro looked up and called out to the other. "Hey, Ichigo? You awake?"

Pulling himself up, Ichigo narrowed his eyes some. "…yes?"

Rolling cool teal orbs, Toshiro pointed towards him. "Good. Go to the store and pick these few things up while I make dinner."

Shoulders sagging, Ichigo gave the younger a sad look. "Aww... Why me?"

When an icy glare was directed back at him, Ichigo held his hands up in defeat. Toshiro wanted something from the store, Ichigo would go get that something from the store. Grabbing the paper handed towards him and then slipping his shoes on, Ichigo made his way towards the car.

Sliding onto the leather seating and shutting the door, Ichigo turned on the car engine and was about to flip on the AC when Toshiro came running out of the house with nothing on but his tan khaki shorts and blue T-shirt. "Wait! Ichigo!"

Quirking a brow, Ichigo frowned some. Shiro was probably going to make him pick up some more things… he knew Ichigo hated shopping and how he just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "What now?"

"Pick up some baby wipes when you're there."

Baby wipes? What the-"What the hell do we need those for?"

"Just get them. You'll see."

Rolling warm brown eyes, Ichigo shut the window and flipped on the AC and immediately regretted it when he was blasted with a white cloud of… _something_.

Opening his eyes, all Ichigo could see was white. White air, white windows, white _everything_. How the hell did Toshiro get it in there anyways? Coughing, he sent out a puff of white baby powder that settled slowly onto his steering wheel which was also covered with a fine layer of white particulates. His entire upper body was covered in the baby powder as well as the black seat he sat upon and the front portion of the Honda. Even the fucking rear view mirror had white baby powder on it! When did they even _have _baby powder?

Sending a glare towards the smirking boy standing outside of the car, who safe from the white smog smothering the inside of the car, Ichigo wiped his face off with one hand. "Dammit Toshiro!"

Toshiro got him. Toshiro got him good. And now the little punk was standing there with the smuggest look on his damn face. "Don't forget the wipes."

Ichigo sneezed, making another cloud of white dust erupt from his body.

* * *

**TBC**

**Poor Ichi's car is really getting bombarded by Toshiro's pranks huh? hahaha Don't mess with a pissed of Shiro!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
